The Good Life
by Katz Monster
Summary: It's Dawn and Paul's ninth anniversary, Reggie and Maylene come over and the children go about their usual antics. Super fluffy at the end! IkariShipping family. HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY!


**HAPPY IKARISHIPPING DAY EVERYONE! I'M SO HAPPY! I WROTE THREE A-Z IKARI DRABBLES, THIS AND I DREW A PICTURE YOU CAN SEE ON DEVIANTART LATER! I ALSO MIGHT BE SLIGHTLY HYPER FROM ALL THE CAKE I'VE EATEN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN POKEMON!**

* * *

The sun was just seeping through the curtains of the master bedroom of the Shinji household. Paul awoke and looked to the sleeping beauty laying beside him. He brushed some of the cobalt-blue hair away from her face causing her to wake up. Her eyes fluttered open and she smiled at him, in response, he kissed her.

"Good morning Bear," she said.

"Good morning Troublesome," he replied.

Dawn snuggled closed to her husband an sighed contently. Paul wrapped an arm around her and pulled her closer.

"Are you looking forward to our date?" Paul asked, kissing the top of her head.

Dawn nodded and kissed his cheek. "Our ninth anniversary."

"Seventeenth if you count the years we were dating."

Paul started playing with her hair and they stayed like that until the wail of a one-year-old was heard. Both parents groaned.

"Why couldn't he have taken his mother's sleeping habits?" Paul asked, getting out of bed.

"Because the other two did, and one would have to have yours at some point," Dawn said as she threw on a lavender dressing gown.

Both of them walked across the hall of the tiny toddlers bedroom. The walls were a light lime green and most of the toys in the room were green as well. In the corner of the room, in the white, wooden cot, a small child with slightly spiky, shaggy, purple hair -that was the shade shade as his father's-, had his eye squeezed shut as he cried. He wore a lime green onesie and held tightly onto the leg of a Turtwig plush toy.

Dawn picked him up and held him against her hip. "What's wrong Martin? Another bad dream?"

He seemed to have calmed down and looked at his mother with sapphire blue eyes, not unlike her own. He nodded.

"Hush, it's okay Little Bear, Mummy's got you."

As Dawn soothed him, small footsteps were heard coming from down the hall. A young three-year-old girl stood in the door way. She had long grape coloured hair in a similar style to Dawn, and calm navy blue eyes. She wore her light pink pyjamas covered in little red hearts. She walked up to her father and he looked down at her.

"What do you want Kristen?" he asked her.

"I'm hungy," she whined.

Paul picked her up. "Then why don't we go to get breakfast." He made his way towards the door, but nearly ran into a slightly hyper eight-year-old.

He had midnight blue hair in a similar fashion to his father and onyx eyes. He wore his light blue pyjama bottoms with a black t-shirt on the top.

"Hey Dad, when is Reggie coming over to baby-sit us?" he asked.

"Not until four, why?" Paul answered back, confused by his eldest son's behaviour.

"He was going to show me all the videos he taped of your time in the leagues!" Jake exclaimed happily.

Paul sighed, it was just like his brother to do something like that. He then smirked as he spoke. "Just don't get your mind blown by my tactics."

"Okay!" He ran off down the hall to the kitchen.

Paul followed, shaking his head in an experated mannor.

"Jake's cwazy," Kristen remarked from his arms.

"Princess, you can't speak about your brother that way," Paul said in an disapproving tone.

"But you speak about Weggie that way," she said innocently.

"Yeah, but I don't have to live with him, you do."

Paul walked into the kitchen to see Jake at the table with a plate, knife and butter. Paul put Kristen down at in one of the chairs and took a box of Aibi-bombs from the cupboard and milks from the fridge, as well as two bowls and spoons. He sat at the table next to his daughter and put is breakfast together as she did the same.

Jake's toast popped as Dawn came down the stairs with Martin in his arms. She put her free hand on her hip as she saw what Paul was eating.

"You're going to get fat if to eat that," Dawn remark, setting Martin into his highchair.

Paul scoffed. "Says the woman who eats these as a snack, not a once a month thing."

Paul smirked as he saw her blush and continue to get breakfast.

…

At four-ten in the afternoon, the door bell rang and Jake ran to get it. He opened the door to see his uncle and aunt in the door way.

"Reggie, Maylene!" he greeted as he glomped the couple.

Both of them laughed and hugged back, ruffling his hair.

"Nice to see you too Jake," Reggie greeted, then held up a bag of tapes. "And I hope you like what I brought!"

"Yes!" Jake exclaimed, taking the bag and running into the lounge room.

Dawn walked over to them in a purple evening dress, and led them inside.

"It's good to see you guys again," she said.

"You too," Maylene said and the two started talking about something or other.

Paul walked down the hall, tying a tie around the neck of his purple collared dress shirt. Kristen was following him, holding Martin's hand as he tried to walk without falling over.

"Aw! Look at you little man," Reggie gushed to Martin, causing him to beam up at him. "You couldn't walk last time I saw you."

"Yeah, there's a reason for that, it's called growing." Paul smirked and bent down to pick the two of them up.

"Whatever Little Bro, I still remember when you couldn't walk," Reggie teased.

An excited yell came from the lounge room and Martin laughed as Kristen smirked.

Reggie smiled sadly. "It was never this noisy when we were kids," he said quietly.

"Yeah, well there's a reason for that too, but I'm not saying it in front of the kids," Paul said.

He then walked into the lounge room and put Martin and Kristen next to Jake. Paul looked to the TV and saw his battle against Ash in the Sinnoh League. He turned to Reggie with a 'seriously?' look, and Reggie just smiled sheepishly.

Dawn looked at the clock. "Paul, we've go to go!" she called out to him.

Paul looked over the black leather lounge and Dawn came up behind him.

"You guys be good okay?" he said, and they nodded.

Dawn however, took a different approach, she hugged al of them and kissed their heads. "We'll be back later okay? Bye little ones!"

The couple left the house and Reggie and Maylene sat together on the lounge that the Shinji kids weren't occupying.

…

Paul and Dawn sat together on a picnic rug, on a cliff over looking the ocean. The forest was behind them, giving them privacy. The basket of food they brought had all been eaten and they watched the stars together.

Dawn was in Paul's lap as he stroked her hair mindlessly. She looked up at him and he looked down. They watched the starlight sparkle in each others eyes. A soft breeze blew between them and they leaned closer letting their lips touch in a blissful kiss.

They broke apart and leaned their foreheads together, smiling contently.

"I love you Paul," Dawn said.

Paul kissed her again before replying. "I love you too, Dawn."

They kissed again, staying in that same position; cuddled close together, basking in each other's love.

It was probably one of the best anniversary dates they had every had, much better than some noisy restaurant. It was a good life.

* * *

**FYI the Ambi-bombs are meant to be cocoa bombs just so you know. And yay! You finally get to see of the Dawn and Paul's kids! There's also a picture of them on deviantART.**

**Please review!**


End file.
